My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares (Prototipo)
by MegaManZ
Summary: Un semental, al igual que cierto semental, tiene la misión de extraer las agujas que detendrán una amenaza inminente, pero, a pesar de ser una única misión, deberá afrontar diversos problemas que haran de esta misión toda una odisea (Anexo de cierto modo a My Little Pony X)


_My Little Pony Y: Destinos Lunares (Prototipo)_

_Introducción_

_Bosque Everfree, Ponyville Año 1900 D.C (Después de Celestia)_

Así es, estamos en el Bosque Everfree, un sitio llenos de peligros, un sitio lleno de monstruos que matan ponis, un sitio… en donde hay una humilde casa de madera, de ahí, justamente de esa casa es de donde sale un semental, un unicornio más bien, de gesto serio y sin emociones, complexión atlética, tamaño muy grande, igual o mayor que Celestia quizá, ojos de color esmeralda, cuerpo y crin de color obscuro, quizá morado, Cutie Mark de una luna llena y sobre de si lleva puesto una simple capa de color café, en fin, este sujeto sale de su casa como sin nada, y de la nada… una voz comienza a hablar, como si se narrara algo…

_Oye tú, si, tu, el que lee esto, ¿sabes quién es ese unicornio que está ahí?, ¿no?, bueno, ese unicornio… ¡soy yo!, así es, ese soy yo, me llamo Crystal Moon, tú y yo no nos conocemos en lo absoluto, pero ahora mismo estoy saliendo de mi casa caminando por ahí como si no tuviera un rumbo, bueno, estoy seguro de que te preguntaras porque estoy haciendo eso, debido a eso, yo te platicare por qué hago ciertas cosas, bien, primero que nada, comencemos debidamente, hola, me llamo Crystal Moon, tengo 21 años, y te platicare un poco de mí, no sé en donde nací, fui criado por una yegua que me encontró abandonado aquí en el Bosque Everfree, si así es, mi vida, desde que nací, no ha sido para nada fácil, mi… "madre", nótense las comillas, siempre me quiso y me trato bien, aparte me enseño valores y cosas así, fue la única cosa buena que tuve, pues, a pesar de que fue afortunada encontrándome y criándome como suya, bueno, ella era pobre, otrora vivía conmigo en esta casa, sin embargo, ella, un día después de salir a buscar setas por los alrededores de este lugar… jamás volvió, me había quedado en definitiva solo y ya, sin embargo, la razón por la que estoy caminando no está relacionada con mi "madre"(Nótense las comillas otra vez), la razón por la que salí de mi casa y la perdí entre los arboles es simple, bastante simple de hecho… me he embarcado en una misión muy importante… mi misión… ¡es extraer 6 agujas!, si, lo sé, lo he dicho muy de golpe, pero tenía que hacerlo, veras, aunque no lo demuestre mientras sigo caminando estoy preocupado, ah y una cosa más, la forma en que me entere de que debía hacer esto no fue del todo convencional, fue más bien… rara… no estaba haciendo nada en mi casa como es costumbre, sin embargo, mientras seguía con mi ardua labor, una canasta cayó sobre mi cabeza… esa canasta me tuvo a mi cuando era un pequeño potro y sorpresa, ¿Qué encontré?, que debo extraer 6 agujas contra-reloj pues una inminente amenaza se aproxima. La verdad es que… cuando leí la nota que estuvo oculta ahí y que mi madre quizá jamás me quiso mostrar, me quede con cara de WTF, pues, dime tú, ¿Cuántas veces te mandan en canasta desde que naciste y 21 años después te enteras que debes salvar al mundo?, ¿ninguna vez verdad?, si, lo sé, nunca te ha pasado, y la verdad no creo que te llegue a pasar, como sea, el punto es que la carta, al leerla obviamente, no decía cosas como "Querido hijo que nunca conocí…", no, la carta fue concreta y me dijo lo que debo hacer, así en seco, sin lubricante al menos, solo decía lo siguiente…_

"_Escúchame bien pequeño, este lugar árido se llama tierra, en ella hay muchas cosas… y la mayoría son malas… _

_Mucho Bla después…_

…_no sé qué edad tengas, pero, tiempo ya no hay mucho la verdad, Lumine seguramente ya debe estar ahí en la tierra haciéndose pasar por uno de nosotros, escucha bien esto chico, si no te apresuras… todos moriremos… nadie se salvara…"_

_Ni siquiera estaba firmada… lo cual no se me hizo nada raro… bueno… lo único malo de esa carta es que jamás especifico que debía hacer o a donde debo ir primero, solo decía ahí que lo primero que debo hacer es conseguirme un arma… un arma que sea útil, resistente y duradera, ¿dónde conseguiré un tipo de arma así? Ni idea, es por eso que el primer lugar al que debo ir es… a la casa de Zecora, ella de donde proviene debe saber mucho acerca de armas de largo y de corto alcance…_

Después de una larga caminata llega a una casa con decoración tribal, háblese de grandes mascaras con diseños distintos, etcétera. El semental toca la puerta y quien lo recibe efectivamente es una cebra de nombre Zecora quien le permite acceder al interior de su casa puesto que afuera comenzó a llover…

Zecora: Dime chico…

Crystal Moon: No Zecora… por favor… no hables con rimas, me confunde… lo sabes muy bien…

La voz del joven semental es fría y distante al igual que su mirada, la cual se nota con un claro gesto de seriedad, con la vista clavada en la cebra. Por alguna extraña razón, la cebra al observar al semental a los ojos sintió como si algo le recorriese la espalda sin embargo, y de la forma más natural posible aclara su garganta y se dispone a hablar… otra vez…

Zecora: Bueno… eh ¿Qué necesitas Crystal Moon, una poción, aprender un nuevo conjuro…?

Crystal Moon: Necesito armas… de las mejores que tengas…

Tal respuesta causo el ligero arqueo de una ceja de la cebra… no es que no lo conociera ni mucho menos que no quisiera darle un arma de buena fe, obviamente ella lo conoce bien, sabe cómo es, sin embargo esta petición de parte del joven semental inquieto tanto a la cebra que tuvo que recurrir a preguntar el motivo por el cual Crystal Moon necesita un arma…

Zecora: Disculpa, dices que… ¿necesitas armas, para que querrías armas, no has hecho nada malo verdad?

Crystal Moon: Claro que no… es solo que… hace no mucho tiempo que me he embarcado en una misión de suma importancia… y obviamente no puedo ir sin armas a cumplir esa misión, es por eso que necesito tu ayuda, Zecora… en serio necesito tu ayuda…

La voz del semental cambio levemente, como si en verdad necesitase armas… sin embargo Zecora debe preguntar por qué…

Zecora: Antes de seguir en esto, necesita saber, ¿para que necesitas armas?

Crystal Moon: Ya te lo dije Zecora, mi misión aunque no lo creas es… salvar al mundo…

El rostro de Zecora cambio segundos después de eso a un gesto de leve enojo…

Zecora: Crystal Moon, ¿acaso me estás viendo la cara, acaso crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento chino, pero tu quien rayos te crees que soy?

Crystal Moon no sonríe, jamás sonríe, nunca sonríe… sin embargo, una leve y brevísima sonrisa hace aparición en su rostro…

Crystal Moon: Je… sabía que no querrías ayudarme… es por eso que tengo en mis cascos esto…

De algún lugar saca un pergamino viejo y algo maltratado y se lo muestra a Zecora, ella observo unos cuantos momentos el pergamino, posteriormente lo tomo y comenzó a leerlo, Crystal Moon solo observaba silencioso a su anfitrión, quería ver cuál sería su reacción al leer la carta, está muy seguro de que lo disfrutara.

Zecora leía la carta, comenzó con un gesto inexpresivo, sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos, mientras más progresaba al leer la carta, su rostro comenzaba a generar distintos gestos, que iban desde un simple arqueo de ceja… hasta un rostro de asombro y desconcierto total… todo siguió, hasta que, eventualmente, termino de leer la carta, su rostro, su rostro denotaba total desconcierto y obviamente, el misterioso semental está riendo para sus adentros, lo cual no es de extrañar pues con anterioridad él ya le había advertido a la cebra que tiene una misión muy importante y sin embargo la cebra no quiso creerle… hasta ahora.

Después de leer y regresar el pergamino al semental, esta, como si nada hubiera pasado le dice cordialmente…

Zecora: ¿Qué tipo de arma buscas en específico, espadas, sables, estrellas ninjas, pistolas, rayos laser, armaduras, metralletas?

La leve sonrisa del semental no desapareció, al contrario, creció mas, no tanto para decir que estaba riéndose o solo le tendía una trampa a Zecora, pero de que su sonrisa creció, creció…

Crystal Moon: Muchas gracias Zecora, sabía que alguien como tú no me fallarías… -Su sonrisa desaparece súbitamente, volviendo a su estado original de inexpresión y misterio- …y en sí, necesito que me muestres el arma más poderosa que tengas, no me importa mucho que sea, con tal de que haga mucho daño me basta…

Zecora, sin decir nada, conduce al chico a un closet bastante alto, ella presiona una serie de caracteres desconocidos para el joven semental y las grandes puertas del gran closet, al cabo de unos minutos, terminan abriéndose de par en par dejando al descubierto su contenido…

Zecora cambia su voz drásticamente a una aún más grave añadiendo cierto toque de misterio a lo que está por decir…

Zecora: Otrora otros seres vivieron en este mundo, se llamaban humanos, poseían muchas religiones y creencias, la religión más misteriosa, pero a la vez, la más poderosa, siempre fue la griega, sus creencias fueron dignas de conservarse hasta ahora, de parte de ellos obtuvimos el alfabeto que hoy en día utilizamos… Alfa, Beta, Gamma, Delta, Omega, todas esas letras sirvieron Y SIRVEN para nombrar muchas cosas, sin embargo, lo más resaltable de estos entes fueron sus creencias religiosas, creían en dioses de poderes variados e increíbles, Zeus, según ellos, es el dios de dioses, y siempre será el más poderoso de todos ellos, se sabe por medio de leyendas clasificadas en Canterlot que el llego a habitar este mundo, y en honor a que muchos humanos le adoraban como el dios de dioses, les obsequio la espada que el mismo portaba, con ella, cualquier mal seria erradicado por y para siempre, esto fue consecutivamente bueno para aquellos que si creían en Zeus, sin embargo, así como había quienes adoraban a Zeus, también habían humanos que adoraban a su contraparte total, el dios de la muerte, Hades… habían sectas secretas que le adoraron hasta el final de los tiempos, Hades, complacido por saber que existieron muchos humanos que le adoraban como a un dios aún más poderoso que Zeus, les dejo un regalo… les dejo las propias espadas que el mismo utilizaba, y estas espadas, a diferencia de la de Zeus, aumentan su poder mientras más se utilicen, y por ende, y aquí y ahora, te sorprenderé al decirte que esta arma es, fue y será ¡la más poderosa de todas las armas de todos los tiempos!, aunque claro… esto último queda a tu disposición… -La voz maliciosa y misteriosa cambia velozmente a una voz alegre y a una carita feliz- ¿Entonces cual quieres, la Espada de Zeus… o las Espadas de Hades , el bien o el mal, el equilibrio o la fuerza bruta, la creación o la destrucción, el pen…

Crystal Moon: Bien, bien, ya entendí, una espada es buena, y las otras dos son malas… entiendo, entiendo… solo, eh… déjame pensar un momento…

Y así, Crystal Moon se puso a pensar en cuál de las 2 espadas es o son mejores, la de Zeus es buena, es equilibrada, es de los buenos buenitos y huele a fresa, mientras que las Espadas de Hades representan lo malo, van más por la fuerza bruta, destruyeron ciudades enteras en algún tiempo, mataron a muchos humanos, se mancharon de sangre, poseyeron y corrompieron a muchos humanos y huele a limón… cielos, todo esto es difícil, ¿cuál es la más conveniente?, ¿Cuál salvara al mundo de una inminente masacre de muerte y destrucción?, ¿Cuál de las espadas es realmente la buena?, bueno, eso ahora mismo lo sabremos…

_(NDA: Si las letras están en cursiva… representan el pensamiento de algún personaje, _**si están en negrita… representan algún objeto o hace mención a alguien de importancia en esta historia**_**… y si están en cursiva y negrita… bueno… eso descúbranlo por ustedes mismos… MegaManZ fuera ^-^)**_

Crystal Moon: "_Estoy muy seguro de que me arrepentiré de esto, pero es lo mejor…" _Zecora, yo elijo… la **Espada de Zeus.**..

Zecora: Mmm, por alguna extraña razón, supuse que escogerías las **Espadas de Hades**… pero ya veo que no es así… la verdad, te hubieras visto increíble utilizando esas espadas… en fin, ¿Qué se le va a hacer?, tómala, eso sí, hazlo con mucha precaución, no la trates como una espada cualquiera, ella piensa, puede ver, puede ser buena o mala contigo dependiendo de qué tan bueno seas manejándola, trátala bien, y sobre todo, lucha constantemente para que se acostumbre más a tu nivel de poder… anda, tómala, es toda tuya… confió en que le des un buen uso…

Por alguna razón, lo que Zecora le dijo al semental lo dejo con una ligera sensación de… de… de… inquietud, si, esto inquieto de cierto modo al semental, sin embargo, ya no hay tiempo para echarse para atrás, así que, temeroso e inquieto, comenzó a acercar su casco lentamente a la espada, esperando, de cierto modo, a que algo malo le sucediera al no estar al nivel de esa espada, ya iba a ponerle un pequeño tramo de casco sobre su empuñadura dorada cuando de repente…

_**¡Crash!**_

Un estruendoso ruido retumba ahí mismo, cerca de los dos chicos, algo… o mejor dicho, alguien, ha caído sobre la casa de Zecora y el impacto fue tan fuerte que logro perforar el techo, haciendo que el sujeto cayera en picada. Tanto el semental como la cebra se miraron mutuamente por unos instantes, después de eso voltearon al ver que el sujeto o cosa anteriormente mencionado comenzaba a levantarse, lo hacía lentamente, después de unos minutos la luz dejo ver por fin de quien se trata… se trata nada más y nada menos que un… extraño ser parecido a un poni, solo que, a diferencia de uno normal, este está lleno de circuitos quemados y chamuscados es varias partes del cuerpo, las cuales están abiertas debido a los impactos que seguramente recibió tras su caída, uno de sus ojos esta de color blanco con el iris de color azul mientras que el otro ojo está totalmente de color rojo, el extraño ser se sacude un poco la cabeza y de la nada comienza a decir cosas totalmente sin sentido…

¿?: Comando destruido de panque que la hora es del 1900 **en 2017 sale una película de serie de ponis **oie k ajuaz frezkaz el objetivo huyo con rumbo desconocido yo enojo siento tu ser cena para muerte dolorosa y deliciosa… *Clink* *Clank* *Clink-Clank*

Como si de una conexión eléctrica a la que se le hecha agua se tratase, ese extraño sujeto comenzó a echar chispas de la nada y por todo el cuerpo hasta que se apagó y comenzó a caer lentamente al suelo, sin embargo, justo antes de poder tocar tierra volvió a encender sus ojos, y esta vez, ambos están de un poderoso color rojo…

¿?: El sol devorara nuestras almas… no puedes hacer nada, toda resistencia resultara en una muerte dolorosa ja… ja… JAJAJAJAJA…

Después de eso la maquina extraña salta hacia donde Zecora y le propina un fuerte golpe en el rostro que le manda a volar varios metros donde finalmente termina estrellándose en una de las paredes de su casa, Crystal Moon al ver esto, instintivamente determina que esa cosa no viene con buenas intenciones, por lo que, sin fijarse ni tomar alguna precaución, toma bruscamente la o las espadas solo para ayudar a su ahora inconsciente amiga.

La extraña maquina dio un veloz salto justo hacia donde esta Zecora (La cual quedó inconsciente por el fuerte golpe) para seguir su fiesta de locura total, sin embargo la extraña maquina se detiene en seco, y al observar a su alrededor para determinar el porqué de su detenimiento, observa que no tiene una, sino 2 pesadas cadenas, las cuales están enrolladas en cada uno de lo que parecen ser sus hombros, dichas cadenas esta conectadas con unas espadas de un tamaño no muy grandes, las cuales obviamente están conectadas nada más y nada menos que de Crystal Moon, posiblemente el no noto esto, por lo que, en un giro veloz, pudo jalar ambas cadenas para poder levantar en el aire al misterioso ser, para después azotarlo sin piedad alguna contra el suelo…

_**¡Trash!**_

El impacto fue brutal, Crystal Moon no midió su fuerza (Si es que la conocía… ¬_¬) y el impacto fue estruendoso, fue tan brutal el azote que después del impacto una gran nube de humo salió e inundo rápidamente toda la casa con su característico aroma, sin embargo, la gran nube se disipo rápidamente, solo para que Crystal Moon notase que habían tuercas y tornillos esparcidos por todo el lugar, sin lugar a dudas, el extraño ser es una máquina, o algo similar.

Como por arte de magia las espadas se desprendieron del extraño ser y regresaron a los cascos de Crystal Moon, sin embargo este dio poca importancia de lo ocurrido y corrió velozmente hacia Zecora para auxiliarla en caso de que fuese necesario…

Crystal Moon: Zecora… ¿estás bien?

La cebra lentamente comenzaba a abrir sus ojos, después de hacerlo tosió un poco y se levantó con un poco de dificultad…

Zecora: Gracias por ayudarme Crystal Moon, estoy agradecida contigo, sin embargo, aún quedan 2 asuntos pendientes, uno de ellos es que esa extraña artimaña está volviendo a levantarse…

Crystal Moon se voltea y logra confirmar que el poni o maquina se está levantando, pero lo hace de manera lenta y desubicada, como si el tremendo azote lo hubiera dejado fuera de sí, aun así, al cabo de unos momentos el ser desconocido vuelve a levantarse, solo que se tambalea un poco y esta cabizbajo, sin embargo, al levantar su cabeza para mirar al semental, se puede apreciar lo que le ocurrió específicamente en esa zona, el gesto de impresión no se hizo esperar por parte de los dos jóvenes…

Zecora: ¡Oh… por dios, no, no puede ser…!

Crystal Moon: ¡¿Pero qué mierda es eso!?

La cabeza, más específicamente el rostro del desconocido ser, esta… totalmente abierta, como si hubieran quitado solo la cara y el interior carnoso pudiera observarse a simple vista, sin embargo y en su caso, el rostro del extraño ser es ahora un manojo de circuitos y sangre derramada por toda esa zona, y aun en ese estado, una sonrisa de locura se puede ver claramente en su ya totalmente desfigurado rostro…

¿?: Je… son panques fuertes… je… fue algodón gris que la tecla alfanumérica tres ocho son cuatro bits por hora… duele… cara doler… y mucho… os matare como lo que son… unos cerdos comunistas… jejejeJAJAJAJAJA…

El misterioso poni sin decir nada más toma impulso y se dirige a toda velocidad hacia Crystal Moon, pero justo cuando estaba a un pelo de poder si quiera tocarlo, el semental utilizo sus espadas una vez más, esta vez volvieron a salir de los cascos de Crystal Moon las mismas cadenas de antes y con 2 poderosos golpes bien puestos sobre el extraño ser… su… alma o lo que sea que lo hacía vivir en este mundo, dejo de existir… los cortes de ambas espadas fueron tan precisos que cortaron tanto la cabeza como el torso del ser desconocido partiéndolo en tres partes al mismo tiempo, después de eso las partes cortadas del extraño se desplomaron como sin nada poniéndole finalmente un alto a su locura desenfrenada…

Crystal Moon: ¡Guau!, eso estuvo muy cerca… y ahora que lo recuerdo, Zecora, ¿Cuál es el segundo problema que aún queda?

Zecora: Que tomaste las **Espadas de Hades** sin fijarte, y hablando de ellas, ya se están adhiriendo, o mejor dicho, fusionando con tu cuerpo… déjame decirte esto último, porque será lo último que escuches en un buen tiempo… ese proceso de unión entre las espadas y tú… es extraordinariamente agotador…

Crystal Moon observo algunos momentos, y aun así no había pasado nada relevante, por lo que con una voz fría, pero muy confiada le dijo a Zecora…

Crystal Moon: Sabia que no me sucedería nada, soy fuerte, recuérdalo, tu mejor que nadie sabes que… ah… ah… ¡ahhhhhhh!

Un dolor inconmensurable comenzó a invadir todo el cuerpo del semental, y de la misma manera, muchas marcas comenzaron a marcarse sobre el cuerpo del susodicho, Zecora observa esto sin decir absolutamente nada, solo observa como Crystal Moon, el cual ya ha caído al suelo, pide ayuda para terminar este, al parecer, incesante dolor…

Crystal Moon: ¡Ah! Zecora… ¡Ahhhh!... necesito que me ayudes… ¡Ahhhhh!... por favor… haz… algo… por… favor…

El dolor fue y es tan grande para el cuerpo de Crystal Moon, que este termina desmayándose por el excesivo dolor que las espadas producían al estar fusionándose con su cuerpo, todo se vuelve más y más borroso, lo último que logra ver es a Zecora acercándose a él, después de eso, todo sentido de vista y oído desapareció, hundiéndose en la oscuridad total… o ultimo que escucho fue esto…

"**Tienes suerte de estar en esta época, para cuando despiertes será 2000 seguramente, pero no te preocupes… durante tu letargo, yo y mi linaje nos encargaremos de cuidarte…"**

_(…)_

_114 Años después_

_Bosque Everfree, Ponyville. 30 de Diciembre 2014, 6:00 AM._

Esta nevando… es Diciembre, la nieve aquí es grisácea, por ende es un poco más difícil ver, sin embargo, a donde nos dirigimos realmente es a la casa de… Zecora, o de alguna de sus hijas o hijos…

_Casa de Zecora_

La casa aun a pesar de haber pasado 114 años desde el letargo de Crystal Moon se mantiene en buena forma, es más, hasta hay más cosas de las que había antes, pero, eso no nos incumbe, lo que nos incumbe realmente es Crystal Moon, sus ojos se abren lentamente, revelando sus ojos color esmeralda, comienza a moverse lentamente, hasta que finalmente puede levantarse de su lugar, sentado obviamente sobre él, se soba la nuca ligeramente, se estira como es debido, bosteza un poco y se rasca la barriga como sin nada… sin embargo, de golpe nota que en sus cascos no hay absolutamente nada, ninguna espada o alguna cadena adherida a su casco, solo es eso, su casco, sin nada que este pegado a él, esto de cierto modo alivio al semental, desconoce el por qué, pero esto lo hizo sentirse aún menos estresado de lo que no estaba, después de observar a su alrededor, observando como toda la decoración de la casa de la otrora Zecora, que vivía aquí, no ha cambiado mucho, solo por la decoración, y por qué ahora hay aún más libros que cuando estuvo hace 100 años ahí, si, sin duda fueron tiempos agradables, sin embargo, es hora de seguir, de ponerse las pilas, es hora de levantarse, así pues, es como Crystal Moon se levanta, se estira aun mas, y se dispone a salir, cuando de repente la puerta se abre frente a él, revelando a su huésped, el cual o la cual es nada más y nada menos que… ¡¿Zecora?!, Crystal Moon, sorprendido, pero conservando aun su gesto serio e inexpresivo, pregunta con voz fría lo siguiente…

Crystal Moon: Disculpa… acaso tu eres, ¿Zecora?...

¿?: Así parece Crystal Moon, pero, no creas que soy mi abuela Zecora, la que te cuido durante 21 primaveras, ni mi madre Zecora, la que te cuido 50 años, soy hija y nieta de Zecora… y mi nombre es… Zecora…

Crystal Moon: Disculpa si parezco ofensivo pero, ¿todas tus familiares se llaman Zecora?

Zecora: Aunque no lo creas, así es… yo, mi madre y por supuesto que mi abuela hemos sido los únicos seres que te han dado cuidado, y por suerte hasta ahora haz logrado mantenerte con vida… tienes 100 años más que antes, por lo tanto estimo que deberías tener unos 121 años…

Crystal Moon: ¡Valla!, cuanto tiempo ha pasado por lo que veo, bueno, ha pasado ya mucho tiempo, si, pero es hora de que salga, y valla por esas agujas…

Sin decir más, se dispuso a ir hacia la salida, pero al estar cerca de la entrada, Zecora se interpuso en su camino…

Crystal Moon: ¿Qué sucede Zecora, acaso ocurre algo malo?

Zecora. Lamentablemente, así es… veras, cuando las Espadas de Hades se fusionan contigo, con tu alma, y por supuesto que con tu cuerpo, estás absorben progresivamente tu nivel de magia, checa este dato, mi abuela utilizando ciertos conjuros, logro determinar que tu nivel de magia en ese entonces era de 300.000, sin embargo, mucho tiempo después, mi madre, que en paz descanse, utilizo el mismo conjuro contigo, y para ese entonces tu nivel de magia decreció enormemente, para ese entonces ya tenías nada más y nada menos que 50.000 de magia, y justamente ayer fue cuando realice el dichoso hechizo, y para tu información… determine que ti nivel de magia es ahora de solo 100…

Esto ultimo impresiono mucho a Crystal Moon, antes era increíblemente poderoso, y ahora, es solo la sombra de lo que fue en el pasado, ¿Cómo pudo esto ocurrir?

Crystal Moon: ¡No puede ser!, ¿Qué quiere decir eso?

Zecora: Bueno, eso quiere decir que, aunque conozcas muchos hechizos y técnicas mágicas, ninguna servirá, pues prácticamente toda tu magia fue drenada, de hecho, creo que lo único que puedes hacer ahora con tu magia es levitar cosas que no pesen mucho, ya sea una piedrita, alguna pluma, un bote pequeño, que se yo,*Suspiro*, en fin, antes de poder irte como sin nada de aquí, necesitaras entrenamiento, entrenamiento mágico, muchísimo entrenamiento mágico…

Crystal Moon: Espera solo un momento… eh, ¿Cómo sabré que ya estoy listo para poder ir a por las agujas?

Zecora: Estarás listo cuando al dormir puedas ser capaz de observar los sueños de los demás… y cuando seas capaz de poder viajar en tus sueños a Magicant…

Crystal Moon: ¿Observar los sueños de los demás, Magicant, que rayos es todo eso?

Zecora: Es tu pase de salida para poder ir por las agujas, a todo esto, has tenido mucha suerte, esa amenaza cósmica de Lumine no ha hecho absolutamente nada en estos 100 años, y espero que esto siga así durante todo el tiempo que estés entrenando…

Crystal Moon: Bueno, si debo entrenar mi magia, pues, que comience de una vez, he estado en cama tanto tiempo que ahora me siento lleno de energía para poder entrenar por mucho tiempo…

Zecora: Valla, así que alguien esta emocionado aunque no lo demuestre, je, esto me parece muy bien, bueno, ya que estas lleno de energías y de optimismo, déjame que te lleve a la sala donde entrenaremos…

Zecora conduce a Crystal Moon hacia un lugar donde hay una puerta, una vez que la abre, de esta sale una gran luz, que hace imposible el poder ver que hay tras de dicha puerta…

Zecora: Bien Crystal Moon, entremos… ha llegado la hora de que entres en acción, y manejes esa espada…

Crystal Moon solo asiente y tanto el cómo Zecora comienzan a entrar en la puerta de contenido imposible de ver, se puede apreciar como su silueta y la de Zecora desaparecen en el vacío de esa gran luz y sus voces se escuchan como un leve eco que desaparece entre las entrañas de la nada…

Crystal Moon: Zecora, ¿Cuánto tiempo estaré entrenando?

Zecora: La verdad… de eso no estoy segura… pero nos llevara un buen tiempo…

Y así es como Crystal Moon, un semental otrora poderoso y ahora reducido a nada, comienza a entrenarse con su ahora mentora Zecora para poder extraer las agujas y evitar así, una catástrofe de condiciones bíblicas, todo esto y más, sucederá en el siguiente episodio de _My Little Pony Y…_

_**Hola a todos, bienvenidos al mundo de los ponis, en este lugar el objetivo principal es disfrutar de una buena lectura y a la vez, observar como nuestros ponis principales maduran y toman decisiones importantes, si, no es que sea un mundo de ensueño, pues de vez en cuando deberán librar batallas y deberán resolver desafíos difíciles, en sí, esta aventura estará llena de retos, amoríos, dificultades, lujuria, etcétera, que, ¿Qué cuál es esa aventura de la que hablo?, bueno, esta aventura es… La Vida misma…**_

**Hola de nuevo, regrese, soy yo, MegaManZ, esta vez les vengo con **_**My Little Pony Y**_**, la contraparte total de **_**My Little Pony X, **_**¿Qué, jamás habían escrito un Fanfic con temática a lo Pokémon?, bueno en fin, esta es… la contraparte prototipo de MLPX, si, lo sé, me he ido por mucho tiempo, no, no estaba muerto, simplemente tengo la costumbre de dejar todo a medias, pero descuiden, tal vez y actualice más a menudo UPSA, ya saben, para compensarles que no he actualizado en un muy buen tiempo, ustedes descuiden, y recuerden, aún sigue la posibilidad de que ustedes ayuden para seguir manteniendo vivos los Creepypastas de MLP y Pokémon, por ahora eso es todo, se despide de ustedes… Yo… dejen sus Reviews, así sabré si les gusta o no esta historia… y recuerden que esto es solo un prototipo, solo eso… **


End file.
